


Oblivious

by Sabis_dream_world



Series: Bliv rarity [1]
Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bliv - Freeform, F/M, Gen, One Shot, Tumblr Prompt, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:58:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sabis_dream_world/pseuds/Sabis_dream_world
Summary: Blaine finds himself in love with Olivia Moore.(Alphabet prompt: A - “Ah, the dangers of unrequited love.”)





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Alphabet Prompt by ofpoemsandprompts on Tumblr.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)

Blaine strode into the flickering lights of the morgue. He had only know the resident female medical examiner for a few months but there was something about her. She was different from the other zombies he knew. All the zombies he knew were selfish, not too different from him. They also feared him. This pale beauty didn’t and for some reason that irked him, but in a good way.

There she was, standing by yet another dead body, this time dancing to a tune only she could hear. He knew he was staring but he couldn’t help himself. He was a man of action, used to striding up to ladies and asking them out. In this case, he was afraid. But what was he afraid of exactly? Rejection? He’s had rejection since the day he was born, that he was used to. Pity? Maybe. Disgust? Most definitely.

Of course, he could expect nothing less than a look of disgust from her. He was not an honourable man, never was. And then there was the blame she thrust upon him. Blame for ruining her life, as if he had done it on purpose. But there were only so many times he could apologize. He was sure she only tuned his voice out.

He clears his throat to announce his presence. The young woman nearly jumps ten feet in the air. Whatever that song was she had been oblivious to the world.

“Didn’t mean to bother you on a fine day like this, but your boss asked me to come down for another sample?” Blaine tells her putting on his charming smile even though he was sure the smile flew past her anyways.

“Ravi’s not here. I’ll take your blood and then you can go.”

“Way to be rude darling.”

“Don’t call me that.”

He hops up on the free table and lays out his arm.

The check-up is silent and over faster than he would have hoped but he’s got no idea how to prolong his stay so he sighs.

“It was good seeing you doctor.” He says giving her a smile.

“Yeah.” She only answers putting in her earphones and heading back to the body.

The fact that she payed more attention to the dead, rotting body in front of her did nothing to alleviate the pain of her dislike towards him.

He often wondered if the first time they met after she became a zombie he had been more honest if she would have seen him differently. Shaking his head he realizes that no matter what she would hate him. He hated himself for what his job was, he couldn’t expect anyone to like him.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Blaine sits down behind his piano and lets his fingers melt into the keyboard playing the tune of his heart. It feels like he’s been sitting at the piano for hours. Music had always been his escape from life. He hears somewhere enter his apartment but can’t be bothered to check who it is.

“You are even more useless than I had thought.” A voice says from behind Blaine. Sighing Blaine leans his head on the piano.

“What do you want Angus?”

“Mostly to disinherit you and get back all the money I wasted on your so-called education.”

“Good luck.” Blaine says sarcastically.

Blaine looks at his father and sees him smirking. He looks at what his father is looking at and it’s the photo of Liv he didn’t even know he had in his hands.

“Ah, the dangers of unrequited love.” Angus smirks, enjoying this too much.

“Like you know what love is.” Blaine says.

“As I said, useless. Can’t even get the girl he wants.”

Blaine sends him a dangerous glare.

“Anything else you needed or is your day complete?”

“I came here for the money you owe me.”

“Of course.” Blaine says and walks over to the box. Digging out a package he hands it over to his father.

On his way out Angus looks at his son one more time.

“You are a true disappointment. That woman you pine after is too good for you. You’d only drag her down.” With which he shuts the door.

“I am not pining…” Blaine mutters to himself.

His father wasn’t a good man but if there was anything he was right about it was that he’d only drag Liv down.

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't write 'unrequited love' stories but well this idea jumped at me and the prompt pushed me.
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated :)


End file.
